


Tell Me You Love Me (I'll Believe It Eventually)

by burntoashes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya still loves her, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If you want - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Ravens Insecure, Ravens brace could be a character, even if she's stubborn, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntoashes/pseuds/burntoashes
Summary: A few small moments involving Anya, Raven and Raven's brace
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Tell Me You Love Me (I'll Believe It Eventually)

Raven felt ridiculous. This was her scene, it was where she thrived. A cheap bar, packed full of obnoxious, drunk men almost guaranteed her superiority over any stranger she saw. But she didn't feel superior right now. She felt small, tiny; seen by no one but noticed by everyone. And it was pissing her.

Normally, she would be dancing and laughing with her friends, but tonight she sat solemnly at the bar, hunching her back in an attempt to make herself as small as she felt. Her brace weighed heavily on her leg and ruined all thoughts of enjoying herself. No matter where she turned, she could see at least on person looking at her brace.

Usually, it was easy for her to ignore, but, of course, tonight of all nights, she couldn't. Maybe it had something to do with the new addition to the group, Anya. Lexa's sister. Lexa's _hot_ sister.

Anya herself had done nothing to make Raven feel uncomfortable. In fact, the woman had looked her up and down appreciatively, taking in her brace as if everyone else in the room had one. 

"Raven, right?"

Anya's voice startled Raven and she jumped slightly, turning to face the blonde now sitting next to her. She nodded cautiously. Did Anya somehow know she was thinking about her?

"I don't know about you," Anya said, leaning closer to Raven, "but I'm tired of watching my sister gaze lovingly at Clarke. So, what d'you say to a game of pool?"

Raven contemplated it for a second, then asked, "Why me?"

Anya shrugged, smirking, "Why not?"

Raven rolled her eyes but nonetheless slid off her barstool and started towards the pool table, turning back and throwing over her shoulder, "You coming or not?"

Anya laughed and all thoughts of her brace were gone from Raven's mind.

-

Raven's leg ached. 

They had been at the amusement park for hours now and had only just stopped for lunch. Raven had been thankful for the opportunity to sit down take her weight off her leg, but she knew that it would only be worse when she stood up again. 

Unfortunately, Clarke and Lexa ate faster when they were excited and had something to do, so they getting ready to go before she was ready to. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the pain she was about to feel, but a nudge to the arm stopped her. 

Anya grinned then knelt in front of her, facing away. Raven knew what she was asking immediately and only hesitated for a second before climbing onto the blonde's back. Her breath hitched as Anya effortlessly stood, even with Raven on her back, and she swallowed thickly. She had forgotten how strong Anya was. 

The rest of the day passed smoothly, with Anya carrying Raven around the park and Raven slowly enjoying it more and more. It did give her a good excuse to press close to the blonde, if nothing else.

-

It was only when Raven settled down into her shared tent when she realised how much pain she was in. The day had been full of fun activities in the woods and she hadn't noticed the pain, distracted by Anya. Now she was really feeling it though, even with her brace off, and couldn't stop fidgeting, trying to find the least painful position to sleep in. 

She felt a hand on her arm and carefully rolled over, coming face to face with a concerned Anya.

"I know it's your leg Raven," she opened her mouth to protest, but Anya continued speaking, "I also know that you don't want help with it. But right now, I really want to sleep and I can’t if you keep moving. So let me help."

Anya gave no clue as to how she was going to help, but Raven nodded her head anyway, trusting Anya. The corners of Anya's mouth curled and she sat up, shifting so that she was positioned over Raven's leg. Looking at Raven once more for consent, Anya placed her hands on Raven's leg and began to gently massage it, rubbing circles in her skin. 

Raven let out a deep sigh as she felt the knots loosening, allowing herself to relax and enjoy this. She whined when Anya's hands left her skin and huffed as Anya lays back down next to her. They're closer than before, noses almost touching. 

"Better?" Anya breathes out.

Raven nods slightly, gaze focused on Anya's lip. She glances up quickly and explores Anya's eyes, looking for even the slightest bit of hesitation as she leans in. She sees none, and finally joins their lips. Anya's mouth moves perfectly against hers and of course she's an amazing kisser because she's a Woods and apparently their good at everything. Not that she's complaining. 

When she pulls away, she smiles widely and pulls Anya closer to her, tucking her head under the taller woman's chin and wrapping her arms around her waist. She falls asleep easily, tucked away in Anya's embrace. 

-

Raven stared up at Anya, eyes wild and pupils dilated. She ached to touch the other woman, to run her hands over every inch of gorgeous skin, but the silk around her wrists prevented her. Anya grinned as she squirmed a little and glided her fingertips over Ravens's rib, enjoying the the way Raven's entire body trembles at the touch. Her hands travelled lower and lower, dipping close to Raven's core and then pulling away again, continuing further down her leg. 

Raven tensed when she felt Anya begin to undo the buckles of her brace. Anya looked up at her, stilling her hands. Raven searched her eyes and saw nothing but love and a question, asking her to trust her. She took a deep breath and nodded, slowly releasing the tension in her muscles. Anya resumed working, hands gentle and caring, removing the brace with little effort. 

Anya wasted no time in stripping her of her pants with the same careful ease and she was left in only her underwear. Soon, that was gone as well, and her entire body was left exposed for Anya to enjoy. And enjoy it she did. 

-

Raven wrapped her legs tighter around Anya's hips and laughed joyously as Anya did a small spin. Anya smiled and tilted her head back, placing a tender kiss on Raven's lips. Raven felt the calm seep into her bones and she turned to stare out at the sea, her position on Anya's back allowing her to see more. 

The moment was almost picture perfect; the empty beach, the sunset on the horizon casting a warm glow across the sand, the gentle sea breeze blowing in from the ocean, it was a scene from a painting.

Anya began to slow her walk as they reached the blanket they had been sat on before. Raven slid off her back, landing unsteadily and stumbling. She would have ended up on the floor if it weren't for Anya catching her. She smiled awkwardly up at Anya, cheeks flushed, but Anya just smiled softly and kissed her.

They sat down on the blanket and Anya moved instinctively to massage Raven's leg, carefully taking off the brace and leaving on the sand next to them. As Anya continued to work the knots out, Raven stared at her, watching as her eyebrows pinched in concentration. 

"Marry me."

Anya's hands stopped abruptly and she looked up at Raven, a wide smile growing on her lips. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Raven nodded. 

"Ok," Anya lay back down beside her and took her hand into her own, "Ok, Raven Reyes, I'll marry you."

Raven smiles happily, but it slowly fades. "I mean, I don't have a ring or anything. Or any plans for-"

Anya just kisses her. "Later."

Raven smiles and thinks that _yeah, later will be fine._

And it will be.


End file.
